


Boy, I'm a hurricane headed for you

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is a sinner but Seth is a bad man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes she thinks about the long line of his back when she's in the shower. She thinks of the way his arms flex when he's wearing nothing but a wife beater and boxer shorts, she thinks of his jaw and the way his tattoo winds up his arm when her fingers drift down to sink beneath her folds. She bites her lip to keep from crying out, the sight of him in her mind too much and she comes; shuddering and holding herself up against the tiled wall. Kate wonders if lusting after a man so much older than her makes her a sinner, she thinks about what her momma would say; she wonders if her momma would even care.

Seth takes her to a bar outside of Durango two weeks after her eighteenth birthday, the place reminds her of The Rattler. Seth is off hustling people with his pool skills while she sits by herself near the bar nursing a warm beer, when a boy slightly older than her approaches her table. He says his name is Jesús and Kate smiles because maybe he's her salvation. He says he's twenty years old and a university student, and asks where she's from and Kate lies and says California. He seems impressed and only stutters a little when he asks her if she wants to dance, she nods and takes a sip of her beer. Jesús takes her hand and gives her a little spin and she giggles because this is the most carefree she's felt in a long while.

The song is slow and in spanish but Kate gets the gist of it, his hands are on her hips and he calls her _princesa_ as he pulls her in closer. From the corner of her eye Kate can see Seth watching them, he has a blank look on his face but Kate knows he's faking it, she can see his jaw twitch just a little. The man Seth is playing pool with grabs his attention once more and Kate takes the opportunity to turn to Jesus.

"Let's get out of here," she suggests, giving him a sly smile that feels forced on her face but she’d seen other women do the same thing and she figures it’ll get her point across.

His eyes widen and he nods jerkily, taking her hand in his, he leads her outside to the hot, humid, night air. He takes her to his car and pushes her against the driver’s door, he hardly gives her time to react before he’s shoving his tongue in her mouth. Kate wraps her arms around his neck and doesn’t pay too much attention at the way the entire thing feels wrong. _He_ feels wrong, not the right height, not enough strength in his hands when he grips her hips. His hands fumble beneath her tank top and his fingers feel soft as he makes his way up towards her bra. Kate is dimly aware of the show they might be putting on for whoever decides to walk through the parking lot but she can’t find the will to stop. His hands finally reach her breasts and he hastily pushes her bra up and out of the way, her nipples harden and he moans as he grinds against her stomach.

His kisses are sloppy but he makes up for it with enthusiasm. Kate doesn’t know what possesses her to pull down his fly but she does, she reaches in and strokes his hard flesh. Jesús groans and buries his face in her neck, she’s never touched anyone like this but he doesn’t seem to mind her inexperience. He palms her ass and calls her _mi amor_ when he kisses her again, one of his hands tweaking a hard nipple, she gasps at the sensation because no one’s ever touched _her_ like that. He kisses her again and the sound of wet lips touching makes her want to clench her thighs, Jesús is talking to her in spanish but can only half understand what he’s saying. Her hand is stroking his cock when he’s suddenly wrenched away from her. For one crazed second she thinks it might be a culebra but when her gaze focuses she sees Seth standing there, livid and seething with anger.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he shouts, his eyes drift to her tank top and Kate realizes in mortification that her breasts are out and he definitely saw that. She yanks down her bra and shirt and tries to come up with something to say but Seth is grabbing her shoulders and his fingers are digging into her flesh.

“You little bitch, I thought something ate you,” he says, shaking her so hard she can hear her teeth clacking.

“What is wrong with you huh?” he asks her again, and Kate is stunned at his anger. She’s seen this type of hostility directed at lots of people but never towards her.

“I--” she tries to diffuse him the best she can but Seth is too far gone, his anger is a palpable thing and there’s a small part of her that fears it. His fingers dig a little harder in her soft flesh and she winces. Kate is surprised when she sees movement behind Seth’s shoulder, Jesús is still standing there, off to the side and when he sees her wince in pain he lays a hand on Seth’s shoulder and Kate is too late to tell him to back away because Seth turns and punches him in the face. She can hear the crunching of bone and she feels terrible, what a selfish girl she is, to put such a nice boy in the way of Seth Gecko.

Jesús doesn’t go down as easily as she thought he would and charges toward Seth. He swings and hits the boy in the abdomen, Jesús doubles over in pain and Seth is about to kick him in the face when Kate rushes over and wraps her arms around Seth, “Stop it! You’re gonna kill him,” she pleads. Seth tries to pry her arms off him but she grips him tighter, “Please,” she says softly. And just like that she feels the anger in him dissipate, his shoulders slump as he looks down to the broken, bleeding, boy on the dirt ground. Kate takes his hand and leads him toward their car, she gets in the drivers seat because she doesn’t trust Seth to not run them off the road in the current state he’s in. Seth is silent the entire trip home and doesn’t say a word even as they enter their motel room, Kate almost prefers his anger opposed to this suffocating quiet. Seth goes to sit on his bed and avoids her gaze, he takes off his sweatshirt and she can see the way his knuckles are bloodied.

Kate goes to the bathroom and wets a cheap motel hand towel, she returns to find Seth fumbling with a pack of cigarettes. He’d told her once that he quit before he went off to prison and she has no idea where he got the pack from, “Give it here,” she says gently, while taking the cigarettes away from him, she holds one of his large hands in hers and starts wiping the blood off his knuckles.

He lets out a hiss of pain when the rough towel catches on split skin, “Sorry,” she says and Seth grunts in response. Kate grabs a hold of his hands and gazes up at him, his dark eyes stormy and tired, “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left like that,” she tells him, because beneath the anger and the shouting she could still hear a tinge of desperation in his voice; he was worried.    

Seth sneers and looks over at her disbelievingly, “You’ve got to be kidding.”

And Kate’s anger flares for a second because she’s trying to apologize but Seth Gecko is nothing if not stubborn.

One of his hands reaches her face and he caresses her cheek with his thumb, lightly, like he’s afraid of hurting her, “You got nothing to apologize for princess.”

“I don’t-- you got angry because I left without telling you. You were right, a culebra could have gotten me all because I didn’t think it through.”

Seth smiles but Kate can see the way it’s forced, “I was angry, but not at you.”

Kate is confused at first but then it hits her like a freight train, “Oh,” she says softly. Seth was jealous.

He laughs self-deprecatingly, “Yeah, oh.”

“I had no idea,” Kate can feel the heat blooming in her cheeks, the warmth that sometimes spreads through her belly when she thinks of Seth. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Seth turns to look at her and his gaze is hard and soft at the same time, it reminds of her of his confession at the Titty Twister and the way he looked at her then. “I’m a bad man Katie, and you make me cruel, “ he says, and he’s all eyelashes and dark stubble and soft, full, lips.

And Kate doesn’t know what to say to that, because if she makes him cruel then what does that make her? Maybe she’s not so pure after all, maybe she’s sinning just as bad as he is. She realizes then that she could destroy him, she could be the one to bring his entire world crashing down in a way that even Richie couldn’t. This could be her revenge, her pound of flesh for having Seth Gecko take everything away from her. Her daddy, Scott, her entire life gone in one night, she could end him.

“I’m bad too,” she says.

Seth scoffs, “Why’s that sweetheart?”

“Because I want you too.”

And Kate leans over and kisses him. Her kiss is angry and when she bites at his lip, Seth lets her. Her fingers dig in his hair, her nails scratch at his scalp and he groans when she moves to straddle his legs, her center connecting with his sharply. Kate could do a lot of things in that moment, she could reach behind him and take the pistol from the waistband of his jeans and shoot him point-blank, she could reach over to the bed-side table and grab the knife that’s there and slit his throat. But she won’t, because Seth Gecko is a bad man and she’s his penance and that’s enough for Kate.  

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just smut really.

He’s on his knees in front of her, worshiping at the apex of her thighs. One of her legs is slung over a broad shoulder and Kate shudders when his tongue flicks out to the little nub between her thighs. She lowers her eyes and the sight of him looking up at her takes her breath away, Kate lets out a squeal when Seth pushes a finger inside her; it’s so different from her own, wider and longer and it feels so much better.

“Seth please,” she moans, her legs shaking and her hands clenched on his short hair.

“That’s it, Katie, you know what I want,” Seth hums in appreciation when she lets out another groan, she doesn’t know if she can go through with it.

“I can’t,” she sobs, because she’s so close, riding a razor thin sharp edge between pleasure and pain.

“Be a good girl for me,” Seth says comfortingly, his voice like honey and milk.

“Ungh!” Kate groans when Seth begins sucking on her clit, “Please, please, please daddy,” she begs, and Seth finally makes her come. His fingers and tongue and mouth working on her over sensitized flesh until she’s practically crying with how good it feels. Kate wants to drop like a pile of jello and she’s not sure how she’s still standing until she feels Seth kissing his way up her tummy, his hands on her waist. He kisses her and she can taste herself on his mouth, it’s a little strange but she likes it.

Seth picks her up and lays her on top of their bed, ever since he confessed a couple of months earlier they’d been sleeping together. The first time they had sex Kate was given a brief but important lesson in what Seth Gecko liked in bed. Seth had been fingering her to within an inch of her life when the words had slipped from her lips, “daddy, please,” she’d said. And when Kate had realized what she said she had been shocked; mortified and disgusted at her choice of words, it was wrong and so very, very, dirty. When she had finally gotten the courage to look at him she found him grinning, his fingers still strumming her clit, her outer lips, “Say it again,,” he’d encouraged, and Kate had flat out said no and made herself a promise never to utter that word again, but it was hard to deny him such a small desire when she rode his face, or when he spent hours marking every single dip and curve and freckle on her body with his lips.  

“That wasn't so bad was it?” Seth asks, a smirk planted on his face. Suddenly Kate is reminded of the way he taunted her so long ago, preacher’s daughter playing tongue hockey in the house of the lord! She sits up in bed and pushes him away from her, her eyes narrowed and her lips set in an angry line. Seth looks confused for a moment before her hands go to his belt and she tugs him so he’s standing between her legs. She gropes his bulge hard before swiftly pulling down his zipper, her hand gripping his half hard cock.

“Sweetheart,” Seth groans. Kate grins up at him and takes him in her mouth, as deep as she can without choking.

“Fuck,” he curses, and just as quickly she slips him out her mouth, scolding him with her eyes, “No more talking,” she chastises. Seth talks too much, he likes to run his mouth and sometimes Kate wishes he would just shut up.

“Right,” he nods, almost whimpering at her touch. Her lips encasing his swollen cock, her shiny brown hair swinging back and forth as her head bobs up and down. Kate decided a while ago that she would punish him for his sins, she would bring Seth Gecko to his knees, break him into a tiny million pieces. But he’s beautiful and dangerous and everything she never thought she would like in a man. She’s stuck and for all she wants to despise who he is, she can’t help but be ensnared by the grace he possesses, he's a smooth talking, charming, devil and she can't escape him.

His balls tighten as she sucks him off, and he blows his top. He comes in her mouth without warning and she swallows every last drop, Kate looks up at him and silently wills him to shed his clothes. Seth hastily strips down as she lays back on the bed, “Tell me what to do,” she says softly, because for as many times as they’ve had sex,  Kate still feels inexperienced compared to him.

“Spread you legs,” he says hoarsely. The scratchy motel sheets wrinkle as she spreads her legs for him. Her face grows hot because she realizes how exposed she is, she wants to close her legs and pretend she’s a good girl but when Seth licks his fingers and strokes her with one hand all Kate can do is let out a soft mewling noise. He leans down until his chest is almost touching hers, balancing on his forearms he poises himself at her entrance.  

“Jacob would have my head on a stick if he knew what I was doing,” he murmurs against her neck.

“Quit talking,” she orders, hands roaming his chest, nails scratching down his nipples.

“Not tonight,” he tells her, one big hand encasing both of her wrists. He pins them to the space above her head and Kate realizes just how helpless she is against him.

“You can do whatever you like,” she says quietly.

And he does, a quick snap of his hips and he’s all the way inside her. Kate lets out a scream because he’s rough and because she likes it. Seth is grunting and snapping his hips almost angrily, and Kate can’t do anything but writhe beneath him; she’s at his mercy.

“It’s too much, Seth, I can’t,” she says breathlessly but Seth only stops his motions and stays completely still, she feels him inside of her and whines; he’s teasing her.  

He pulls his hips back and thrusts in again and this time Kate sighs, arching her back towards him. He fucks her hard and fast, her legs wrap around his waist and it only pushes him in farther. Seth presses a hand to her mouth, muffling any sounds she makes and Kate has the sudden urge to bite him. She’s about to come when she hears a thick Spanish accent coming from the other side of the rooms door.

“Housekeeping!” a female voice yells, her voice slightly muffled.

Kate’s eyes widen and Seth grins, he chuckles and moves his hand away from her mouth; slowing his thrusts to languid strokes. “Answer her,” he says as he bends down to capture a peaked nipple in his mouth. She fiercely shakes her head, and tries to push him off her but one harsh thrust and she knows what she has to do.

“Do it.”

“C-Can you come back later, please,” she shouts towards the door, another moan is muffled by his hand as he picks up the pace. Kate moves her hands to his back and scratches, he grunts in pain but makes no move to stop fucking her, so Kate moves her hands to his chest and pushes. She shoves him off her and nearly off the bed but she manages to scramble on top of him, her thighs on either side of his hips and her cunt brushing ever so slightly over his cock.

His eyes are half-lidded and his voice sounds low and raspy when he says, “Like Aphrodite, my very own goddess.”

Kate rolls her eyes because sometimes he says the weirdest things when they fuck, “I think you mean Enyo,” she says, and impales herself on his cock. Seth lets out a long groan and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Kate moves at her own pace, she likes to go slow, so slow that she has Seth begging her to go faster; but she likes to grind her clit on him even more. She’s bouncing up and down with her hands planted on his chest when she looks up and sees her face staring right back at her. There’s a mirror hung up right in front of the bed, above a small desk. The sight of her fucking Seth makes her bite her lip.

Her mouth is sinfully red, her long hair, wild and cascading down her back, her face and chest flushed pink; it’s a sight that sears itself into Kate’s mind. “Touch me, Seth, please touch me,” she whimpers, “Anywhere you want sweetheart,” Seth says enthusiastically.

She takes his hands and places them on her breasts, the contrast of his darker skin against the stark paleness of her own is enough to send a thrill all the way down to her toes. Seth is mumbling and muttering promises and sweet words, but Kate closes her eyes and focuses on the feeling of him beneath her. She picks up pace and the orgasm hits her suddenly, she lets out a silent scream and rides it out. She gazes down at Seth and sees him staring right at her, one of his hand moves to her cheek and he presses his thumb inside her mouth; she sucks at it, bites it a little and Seth comes; he makes the most wicked whining noises that come from the back of his throat, his face and chest sweaty with exertion.

“I’m getting too old for this,” Seth tells her after he’s able to catch his breath. Kate grins and drapes herself over his chest, one of her hands tracing the V muscle at the junction of his hips; he grunts at her touch and she giggles because Seth Gecko being ticklish is something she never thought would be possible.

“That’s too bad,” she says, and pinches his arm. Kate lifts herself away from him and moves to straddle him once again.

“Gonna have to wait a little while longer, little lady,” Seth tells her sheepishly.

“I just want to look,” she tells him softly, she grabs each of his wrists and pins them above his head; it stretches him out and every muscle on his upper body is defined and striking to her eyes. “Don’t move your arms,” she says, and Seth nods and clasps his hands together.

Kate runs her fingers all the way down his arms until she reaches his sides, his skin is mostly smooth with a few scars here and there but he’s beautiful. She puts her hands on his abdomen and Seth takes a deep breath, she runs her index finger through each individual ridge on his stomach and she sees his breath getting a little deeper. “Mr. Gecko,” she says, as her hands move to his face, she traces his jaw line and feels his stubble, “I think I might love you.”

Kate meets Seth’s gaze and he looks a bit dumbfounded, his mouth slightly agape; he opens and closes his mouth a few times and Kate laughs because she’s finally managed to shut Seth Gecko up. The sound seems to snap him into action and he sits quickly, jostling her in his lap. His hands dig in her hair, at the base of her skull and he grips her almost violently.

“You've ruined me,” he tells her, his gaze hard and his jaw tight. He leans in and kisses her brutally, his tongue plundering her mouth and his hands tangling themselves deeper in her hair. If he could devour her whole Kate knows he would have done so already, he kisses her until they’re both gasping for breath.

Kate leans away from him and smirks, “Good.”


End file.
